


Unicorns

by Candy4thewin



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, thats all - Freeform, their unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy4thewin/pseuds/Candy4thewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to breed young Will and who better than the strong and wild Hannibal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unicorns

**Author's Note:**

> So things that you should know. Even though Will, Matthew, and Hannibal are talking no one can understand them because of the species difference. To humans it just sounds like horse noises.  
> The rest of the note are at the bottom so have fun reading!

Unicorn Breeding Introduction The first thing that a unicorn breeder needs to know about breeding these creatures is that while they are very similar to a horse there are some fundamental differences. When it comes to these particular animals they are able to breed regardless of gender. Scientists believe that this was due to the fact that there are so few of these creatures alive they evolved in order to survive. This means that there are some males that can carry young within them. It is important for a breeder to know whether or not their Unicorn is a carrier. One of the easiest and most common ways for a breeder to tell is the color of the unicorn. Most white male unicorns are carriers while black furred unicorns are always sires. For more specific ways to gender your unicorn see chapter 2.

It was late in the evening when Beverly leaned her head into the ranch head’s office “Jack, Hobbs is on line two for you.” Jack nodded at her in thanks and picked up the phone.   
“Crawford here.”  
“Jack its Garret Hobbs with the animal retrieval unit. I remember that you wanted us to contact you if we came across any unicorns or pegasi.” There was a pause on the other end of the line before Hobbs spoke again. “We found a unicorn, a black one living in isolation. We have a unit ready to retrieve him but it won’t be cheap.”  
Jack sat frozen in his seat for a few moments. A black unicorn. The odds were so against one being found and caught Jack nearly salivated at the thought of it. This opened up so many doors that had been closed to him. Keeping as even a tone as possible Jack addressed the other man. “How much are we talking?’  
“Over 20 grand.” Jack almost snorted. The man was severely underestimating how much Jack wanted that male.   
“21,000 and not a cent over.” Jack could almost hear Hobbs’ smile.  
“That will work. I will have him in tonight.” Then the line went dead. Jack grimaced at the phone thinking about how much he disliked working with the Hobbs group. It was a small trapping company that was just this side of legal and it made Jack feel dirty just thinking about the things that they may have done in the past. Still a black unicorn made it all worth it.  
Standing up Jack walked to the window looking out at his ranch in order to examine Will, their only other resident Unicorn. White furred he would be the perfect candidate for breeding with their new male if everything went according to plan. He could feel the plans starting to take hold in his mind. Jack had been planning on breeding Will for a while now that his maturity was about to hit. Owning his own stallion would pay for itself in the end because he wouldn’t need to split the profit for the offspring with another owner. The alpha male was the solution to all of his problems.  
The day started out normal for Will. Alana brought him food and left him to eat with his companion Winston a dog that had grown attached to Will when he was just a pup. Afterwards, Will was taken out to the pasture in order to run and graze until afternoon when Alana came to clean him up and give the guests a closer look at him. Will was a rather mild tempered creature and was one of the few in the ranch for magical creatures that was brought anywhere near children. If Will were honest he found the small humans very amusing and the smell of their innocence comforted him on an instinctual level.   
Then something unusual happened. It was late evening and he had been preparing to sleep when there was a commotion outside his gate. Curious but cautious Will inched his way closer to the fence so he could see the large group of humans working around a trailer. It wasn’t unusual for there to be new creatures brought in during the late hours of the evening but it wasn’t usually so loud. Every time the ranch hands would approach the trailer whatever was inside would lash out and starting banging against the walls trying to escape. Will noticed with growing alarm that they were backing into the pen attached to his. The gates were opened and whatever was inside of the trailer was released into the pen but he couldn’t really see whatever it was. Getting a little closer he could make out the outline of a snout in the dark but everything blended in with the darkness of the trailer. Suddenly as if spurred by the sight of Will, a dark blur burst out of the trailer speeding past him. The humans who had been watching from the gate were quick to pull the truck out and close the gate. This didn’t stop the blur from charging them and only missing the humans by seconds. The lights of the truck lit up the dark figure revealing the first black unicorn Will had ever seen. Even in his frustrated state the other creature was a handsome and regal looking creature impressive and domineering. Will felt a shudder run along his back at the sight unsure of how he felt about the other male.   
After a while of watching the dark one stomp around looking for exits Will decided that he would worry about everything later and go curl up with Winston under the tree. Everything else could wait till morning and even if Will continued to watch, the darker unicorn showed no signs of calming down. Huffing to himself Will curled around his companion prepared for sleep to take him.   
Will awoke the next morning to find the new stallion staring straight at him. It startled Will so much that he shot up and backed away stomping as he went in the hopes of dissuading the other from coming any closer. Later Will realized how stupid this was because there was a fence stopping the other from approaching.   
Huffing, Will glared at the other. The other tipped his head ever so slightly in apology “I apologize I did not mean to startle you.”   
“What did you think would happen if you stood there staring while I slept?”  
There was a soft chuckle. “I would have awoken you but you seemed sound asleep. If you don’t mind can you tell me where we are?”  
Will tilted his head to the side. “Did you not come from a large ranch?”  
Judging from the affronted look upon the other male’s face Will guessed not. “I have never been fenced in my life.”  
This caught Will’s interest. He had never met a wild unicorn before and he had never been allowed to leave the ranch. “You come from the outside? What’s it like?” Will rushed to the fence making the other take an involuntary step back.   
“You don’t know?” The wild unicorn seemed so disbelieving it made Will feel like he was lacking something.   
“Well no, I was born and raised in a ranch.”  
This just gained Will an even odder look. Then the other unicorn snorted and started to walk away. “Wait where are you going?”  
“There is no reason to pursue this conversation since you obviously know no way out having willingly spent your whole life here.” Slightly offended Will glared at the retreating back.   
“Rude. You think that if I thought I had half the chance I wouldn’t leave?” Will didn’t wait for a response before turning away to meet Alana for food.   
Will continued to ignore the other unicorn for the rest of the day but watched him out of the corner of his eye. Alana followed the same routine as usual and took him out to meet the ranch visitors allowing the children to pet him and being fed treats. However when Will returned to his pen he found that the other unicorn had been moved into his pen and was watching from the far corner of the pen. Will hesitated but Alana patted him soothingly and led him in.   
Will shifted nervously in place shifting from one hoof to the other. Deciding that this was his space and he could do what he liked in his own home, Will ignored the other unicorn and continued his normal routine of grazing.   
“What’s your name?” Will jerked in surprise because he hadn’t noticed the other approach.  
Blinking at the other suspiciously Will answered. “William, most of the trainers and caretakers call me Will. You?”  
“Hannibal.”   
This was the start of a tenuous relationship. Hannibal wasn’t a social type and generally left Will alone. Still when Will was sleeping he always found Hannibal somewhere nearby watching over him like he would if they were in the wild. Hannibal continued to fight any of the handlers that tried to work with him and the only human allowed to approach him was Alana’s partner Bedelia. Will thought that this might be because the woman was so careful and respectful when handling Hannibal.   
Months passed and things settled down for the most part and then spring came. Will had never paid the season much attention since it had never really affected him before other than a minor discomforting heat. It wasn’t until Hannibal was smelling Will that he even was aware of the change in his body.

“Did you just smell me?”  
“Difficult to avoid with you entering your heat.” Will gave Hannibal an odd look.  
“Why would my heat matter to you?”  
Hannibal looked at the younger unicorn incredulously. “You must be joking.”  
“No I don’t think I am.”   
“You must have realized it by now. You’re a broodmare, you bare the offspring for males.”  
This time Will gave Hannibal an odd look. “I still don’t understand.”  
Hannibal actually looked frustrated and huffed at Will. “Your heat will send me into rut. I have been checking where you are in your heat to know how best to avoid mating you.”  
“I don’t know whether to feel relieved or offended by that statement.”   
“Take it either way for all I care, just start staying on the other side of the enclosure.”  
After this conversation Will’s heat set in fully and he was miserable. It seemed his body was aware that there was a possible mate close by because it was pushing him harder than it ever had before. This left Will rubbing himself against every object within his area trying to get some relief and contact on his heated flesh. Everything felt like it was on fire and he could feel his slick leaking from him.   
On Hannibal’s end it was a herculean effort to not go over and mount the youngling. The smell that was coming from him was fresh and clean leaving Hannibal with the urge to ruin it with his own. The only thing that held him back was where they were. If Hannibal were to mate Will he would inevitably become pregnant and Hannibal would not subject his young to this caged existence.   
Jack grew more and more frustrated at his unicorn’s stubbornness. It had been days since Will’s heat had set in and there had been no move on either creatures part to mate. Every day that passed this grew more and more worrying. If Will’s heat lasted too long then they would need to call in another breeder just to make it abate, something that Jack was desperate to avoid.   
A week later there had still been no change and so Jack was forced to call Chilton and work out a deal for one of his male unicorns. The conversation was short and simple, and the male, Matt, would be arriving in a day.   
When Will’s heat didn’t abate Hannibal started to seriously consider mating the other just to make sure he didn’t die. Hannibal watched the boy suffer and stagger from the other side of the pen unable to do anything. It was the weakest Hannibal had ever felt. And then they brought in the weak male.  
Hannibal really should have seen it coming it was obvious from the start that mating was the whole reason that he was here and if he didn’t the humans would bring in another male that would.   
\------------------------  
The male that they brought in was introduced to Will in the pen that Hannibal had first been kept in. Will made a valiant effort to ignore Matt who was all over Will’s space. Hannibal watched from his pen as the inferior male tried flirting and rubbing all over Hannibal’s mare. And then Matt tried to mount Will who was too far gone to even try and refuse. This was the last straw for Hannibal who saw this and felt his blood turn to lava.   
The only way that he was going to stop this insubordinate was to destroy him and with this in mind Hannibal backed up a short distance and broke into a full gallop clearing the fence in one jump. Even when Hannibal landed he didn’t pause to catch himself he just barreled straight into Matt horn forward. He hit the weakling in the hind leg pushing him away from Will who took off the moment that Matt was off of him. Hannibal turned himself around and set himself to charge. Matt recovered for the most part despite his injury and prepared himself for a show down between males. The fight only lasted one hit, but that was all that was really needed in a fight between unicorns. When they charge each other they aim to kill and this was no exception. Hannibal managed to land a hit with his horn straight into Matt’s eye. The other male cried out in pain crumpling to the ground.   
Bloodlust running high, Hannibal prepared to end the other unicorn’s life by crushing his skull when Will cried out.  
“Hannibal Stop!” Furious that his mare would dare oppose him Hannibal whipped his head towards Will not moving his hoof but not pushing down either. “If you kill him the caretakers will be upset and they might separate us. Please Hannibal don’t do this, don’t let them separate us.”  
Hannibal breathed heavily looking down at the inferior beneath his hoof. “You’re lucky that Will begged for your life so nicely or you would be dead.” With one last press of his hoof Hannibal trotted over to Will.   
Hannibal nuzzled Will trying to remove the scent that Matt had been pushing onto Will all day with his own. Will it seemed, had reached his limit as far as self-control was involved because he keened lowly and turned to present himself to be mounted. Hannibal would love nothing more to mount his mare every instinct telling him that Will was his and as the winner he should put his seed in now. Still he held back knowing that the humans would be coming to remove the loser first and Hannibal refused to leave him and his soon to be mate vulnerable to them.  
It took them almost no time to get in the pen with Bedelia and Alana holding their arms out and corralling Hannibal and Will into a corner.  
Hannibal just huffed and watched the humans, preferring to nuzzle his mate over escaping. There would be time for that with Will later. It took them what felt like forever to clear out but the moment they did the adrenaline of battle was gone and the heat fever came back full force. Will got the brunt of the rush and was forced to lean against Hannibal in order to catch himself.   
“Looks like I let your heat go on for a little too long.” Hannibal murmured pushing Will upright with his snout. Hannibal moved back along Will rubbing against him to make sure that as much of his scent would be on his mate as he could manage.   
“Does that mean your going to end it?” Will looked back at Hannibal with eyes full of hope.  
“Yes Will, I’m going to take care of everything.”   
Four days and a successful mating later found Hannibal and Will back in their original pen grazing. Will no longer got to go out with Alana because Hannibal was too territorial to allow anyone but Alana and Winston near Will. Even Bedelia was barely tolerated. Still they were happy and things had seemed to work out. Now, if Will could get Hannibal to stop planning their escape and relax, everything would be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and thank you to my skype group for reading through this for me! I'm still not sure where this fic came from but hey there's weirder things I could be writing! Leave kudos and review if you liked the story I always appreciate the feedback :)


End file.
